Housetrapped
Housetrapped is an MSPAFA created by Armada. It is a tribute to Homestuck and is a branch of the fan game of the same name. Housetrapped was created on February 16, 2010. The adventure uses the same art style as Homestuck. It will also include Flash updates like the original. Some of the plot points of the adventure will also be used within the game. Characters 'Peter Salt' A boy of thirteen years of age. His birthday is on April 10, 2009. His interests include robots (specifically battle bots), programming, greek myths, drawing, and playing games. He plays the synthesizer, which was enclosed in a gift in his room. He seems to have a strong dislike for his Father's tastes; comic books. His Pesterchum chumhandle is haywireNanobot. Peter uses Orange as the color for his text. He has a very clean typing style and appears to detest ignoring grammar rules on the Internet. His chums include outspokenComposer, naturalOutsider, certifiedHaxxor, ghostlyTrickseter (John Egbert), and carcinoGeneticist (Karkat Vantas). Peter knew John from his childhood and Peter has said that he met Karkat on the Game Bro forum, where he was a troll, though Peter did not have a problem with this, as he is "Immune to trolling". His fetch modus is the Simon modus, which his Father got for him instead of the Queue. Peter has allocated his strife specibus with the wrenchKind abstrata. He will wield wrenches as his primary weapon. He has broken open the Cruxtruder, when he receives his kernelsprite. He tries to get oC's help with what to do with the kernelsprite, but before she can really help him, she loses her connection. Soon after she disconnects, he prototypes the kernelsprite with a figurine of Problem Sleuth. Later on, Pepper reconnects and attempts to tier 2 prototype with a magpie, one of the several that came with Peter into the Medium. She herds the bird with the Grandfather Clock (which is made from the remains of Peter's grandfather), but loses the connection again. Grandpasprite later reveals himself to Peter, confirming that after the connection was lost. Pepper accidentally dropped the clock into the Sleuthsprite. Grandpasprite uses his time powers to age an imp to death and proceeds to explain the game to Peter. 'Pepper Ives' One of Peter's chums. She likes composing and playing music, playing fighting games, and not being a dainty lady. She despises her Sis, who constantly engages in psychological warfare with her, and often leaves profane Heartfelt Messages for her sis. Her chumhandle is outspokenComposer, and she uses red text. She types in the manner of John- without capitalization. Her fetch modus is the Chain Link modus. Her Specibus is allocated with guitarKind. She has sent a gift to Peter, which was a pair of welding goggles. 'naturalOutsider' Some other dumb girl, seems to have a crush on Peter's other chum, cH, or certifiedHaxxor (Michael). Her dreamself was unrevealed when Michael attempted to look at her and she was silhouetted in front of Skaia. 'Michael Kang' Other friend of Peter's, lives in a dream-tower-house near a frog temple, though the area appears to be surrounded by forest rather than an island. His chumhandle is certifiedHaxxor. By process of elimination, he is the Mage of Space. Trivia *While Homestuck starts on April 13, 2009, Housetrapped begins on April 10, 2009. This is the date of the Sburb beta release. The significance is unknown and will be a theme within the story. Tropes Used *Hello, Insert Name Here *Gorblesnatch von Humperdink *The Unreveal Category:Adventures Category:Adventures Category:Adventures Category:Armada Adventures